Hiding True Self lnew Titlel
by xx3OH3xx
Summary: An fan-fic about an girl Little did she know that she was stuck by everybody thinking she was an boy.Also that she ll be living with her child hood friend that goes to Ouran Academy with her.HikaruxOC KaoruxOC rated T for language,and romance,and violanc
1. Chapter 1

Play Your Music

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

**Hi my name is Heirii Takeba, my mom and dad died when I was in a very young age and it was kinda hard at times. My grandpa thought it would be generous if he let me stay at his place but I couldn't because of his current health. And so I'm traveling from America to Japan by plane. I had one an scholarship by my excellent good grades (such as A`s and B`s) and the great thing is that I'll be living in a apartment with my friend Burandon. Burandon and I go way back in kindergarten. He was like a brother to me but the funny thing is that he's the same age as me so I'll be sleeping in a separate room cause of my gender. Other than that I'll be the one cleaning of coarse and cooking.**

**I'll also be transferring to Ouran Academy with him since its going to be our first year there but he doesn't really Have enough money for the uniforms so I'll be wearing my usual stuff until we do or until someone gets me one, but that would be rude of coarse.**

**Authors note: Okay that's the introduction of my OC =D hope ya like it. Also I'll be making my first chapter very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club But I own the OC`s**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Arrived from an plane**

Heirii sat on the plane taking alittle nap from being felt her side pocket being vibrate and mumbled picking up her phone.

"**Ello.......?**" she asked rubbing her milky brown eyes with her hand that was free.

"**Hiya Rii-chan~,hows it going in the plane?**" an boy asked happily.

Heirii growled lightly "**Oh its just fan-tast-ic**" she said sarcasticly not really happy from the familiar voice disturbing her nap with a call.

The boy chuckled at Heirii`s sarcasim "**Haha thats great to know**" he said with another chuckle."**Arent you excited to go see Japan?**" he asked.

"**well of coarse I am Burandon!Its not like this happens all the time**" she said with an smirk.

"**True.....Well seeya when you get out of the plane Rii-chan**" he said happily

"**Kay seeyou later~**" she said then hanged up her phone with an sigh.

Heirii looked out the small plane window and looked at the looked wonderful where she looked at even though there was some buisy streets,It looked like a peaceful place to can say it was the second happiest place to live(the first is disney world).

After acouple of minutes the plane had allready landed making her to rush out of the what Heirii would call it the "hell hole" as fast as she could,not worrying if she hited anyone on the way out.

As soon as Heirii got out of the plane she was trying to catch her breath.'_never...going...in...that......hell hole......again!_' she finnaly catched her breathe then looked around for her friend....and then.....

"**Riiiii-chaaaaaaan~**" Burandon said,running in slow-motion happily as if he was in a feild of flowers.

As soon as Burandon got close enough Heirii punched the back of his head,And that made Burandon started to make crocidile tears.

"**waaaaaaaah! what was that fooor?**" he said with a pout.

Heirii growled "**One for being a baka in public,and two for what happened to my kitty**" she said with an angry anime vein popping out.

"**b-but that was along time ago,I was hungry!A-and I was little!**" he said with an pout

Heirii was in giggle fits from him thinking she was still mad "**Save it kitty eater,lets go to the apartment**"

Burandon sighed feeling gloomy and nodded "**Okay follow me. . . .**" he said.

Authors Note: Thankyou people who reveiwed me and so this is my first official chapter yay! I know the chapter title seems too obvious but hey it still if your wondering why Burandon calls Heirii "Rii-chan is because its a shorter and easier way to say her name to him.

If your also wondering what Heirii and Burandon are talking about in the last part its because when Heirii and Burandon were younger,Heirii had an goldfish named kitty (dont doubt the name XD) and one day burandon ate it so thats what happen

Please reveiw =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (yay!I got it right)**

**The Haircut**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Its been two weeks after Heirii moved into Burandon`s apartment it seemed normal like the old days.

Heirii and Burandon were playing a videogame on the xbox360.

"**yeah! Eat that corn!**" Heirii shouted pressing on various buttons.

Burandon sweatdroped as he played the game "**damnit! I'm dead!**" he shouted

Heirii smirked pressing more buttons and….. "**Yeah! That's right! Who's the Reear! Now!?**" she yelled putting her fist in the screen.

Burandon looked at Heirii with a confused look "**what's the name of the game?**" he asked

Heirii looked like she was shocked "**it's the one and only coolest game in America! Its Castle Crashers!….hmph I'm not surprised that you Japanese people don't know this game I mean this game was made by Americans…..**" she said feeling gloaty(if that is even a word)

Burandon chuckled "**ah yeah this is the first time I played this game and..**" he got cutted off

"**well duh!**" she said fixing her long light brown hair into a ponytail, then that made Burandon had an idea.

"**Hey Heirii lets get a haircut!**" that made her confused

"**And why would I get one, and why do you need one?**" she asked

"**well you have some **_**dead ends**_** and well my hair is growing a little too long**" he said messing with his hair.

That made Heirii really convinced "**I guess a haircut would do…..**" she paused "**Okay lets get a haircut!"**

Burandon smirked "**Okay, and I'm going out tonight with some friends**" he lied. He was planning something that she wouldn't figure out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

After a couple hours Heirii putted on a pink dress that's over an plain white t-shirt, two hairclips that's holding her bangs with her hair let down, and white dress shoes.

Burandon putted a blue and black short sleeved hoodie, blue jeans, and matching sneakers.

They were walking into the barber shop and a person that works in the barber shop.

"**Welcome, I will be the one to cut your hair, would you like some minutes to decide on your hairstyles?**" the barber asked.

Before Heirii said anything Burandon bumped in "**Um, I know a perfect hairstyle for her**" he said then went over to the barber and whispered _give her a short hair style but don't tell her yet until she sees it_

The barber nodded "**okay sweetie lets get this done**" she said to Heirii.

Heirii sat on the barber chair then let the barber do her work.

Burandon went outside to get clothes…..wait clothes? "**hmmmm lets see I should get that, that, and that yeah that looks good…**" he said looking through the clothes.

Meanwhile at the barber shop,

As Heirii was getting her haircut she could feel her hair getting lighter which felt weird.

"**um….is there anything wrong going on? My head feels light…**" Heirii said

The barber flinched "**Oh no, no, no nothing is going on I'm just doing my job sweetie so just hold on I'm almost done**" she reassured

Heirii sighed and just let her continue.

While where Burandon is….

Burandon was carrying a pile of (boy) clothes and smirked as he walked towards his apartment.

"**Okay…..now I have to put these clothes in Heirii`s suitcase……**" he told himself then went into her room.

He went into her suitcase then blushed zipping it back in (hehe~ he saw something personal) "**O-okay……plan B**" he said then went to the closet and putted the clothes in the closet.

After a couple minutes the barber was done and Heirii looked at her hairstyle and as soon as she did her jaw instantly dropped. "**What happened to my hair?!**" she exclaimed

**Please Review =D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

High school, Crossdressing, and………Boys?!

* * *

Heirii was in her room sleeping peacefully

After acouple minutes her alarm clock went off she growled"acouple more minutes......" she mumbled then putted the alarm clock on snooze.

After twelve minutes later her alarm clock went off again and she smashed it with her fist (O.O) and went back to sleep.

Burandon went into her room and lightly pushed her "Rii-chan......wakey-upy" he said.

Heirii mumbled and tossing and turning in her sleep "No......must kill......evil muffins....." she mumbled

Burandon sighed "Well then I guess I`ll have to burn your video games" after he said that Heirii turned wide awake

"Dont you dare touch My games!" she said then fastly took a shower, putted on a black hoodie and camoflauge boy shorts, brushed her hair, and started to eat a bagel.

Burandon sweatdroped as he watched Heirii "Wow.........she really loves her games" he mumbled to himself

* * *

When Heirii and Burandon arrived at school….

**Heirii`s POV**

When I Looked at then school I was excited I mean the school was BIG!!! It looked bigger than a mansion! I was amazed.

I looked at Burandon, he didn't look like he was impressed like it was nothing.

**Everyone's POV**

Heirii smiled and punched Burandon`s arm "huh?" he questioned

"Your I- Ow" she got cutted off by running into someone

"Hm?" the person turned around and looked down at Heirii

Heirii looked up and seen she bumped into an blonde haired guy with violet blue eyes, She blushed and bowed "Ah,I'm so very sorry!"

Burandon glared at the tall blonde boy

The tall boy smiled "Its Okay sir,Im Tamaki Souh and you are?" he asked with a charming smile

Heirii felt an arrow went threw her, young man?

Burandon was in giggle fits by Tamaki calling Heirii a boy _'my plan worked….' _he thought

Heirii got back to her sences and looked at Tamaki with a nervous smile "Takeba,...Heirii Takeba" she said with a smirk

Tamaki smiled proudly "you must be a the honor student I`ve been hearing about" he said

Heirii thought he was quite charming but wasn't her type, she thought he was kinda dumb too thinking her being a boy.

Burandon tapped Heirii`s shoulder "Hm?" she asked

"Come On Heirii,We got to go to the office" Burandon said

"Oh I can give you guys a tour if you like" Tamaki said happily

Burandon glared at him "No Thanks............" he said dragging Heirii off to the office

Heirii waved goodbye to Tamaki, which he also did.

* * *

After awhile Heirii arrived infront of the door of her classroom, Class 1A.

She knocked on the door and she heard a voice, but couldn't figure out the words.

Next thing she knew an boy with brown hair opened the door, He looked kinda girlish to be a guy but she beared with it

"Hello**?**Whoareyou?" the boy asked

"I`mHeiriiTakeba" she said

"Ah,Hold on a sec**" **the boy said then went back inside.

Heirii was confused, she heard the boy and an older man talking

An man is his late fifties walked out and looked at Heirii and smiled "Welcome the man said

Heirii nodded and walked into the classroom, as she walked into the room alot of (girl) students stared with dreamy eyes at her.

"eh...Hi i`m Heirii Takeba, nice to meet'cha..." she said with a small waved

All the girls squealed

Heirii rolled her eyes with a smirk

The teacher cleared his throat "um anyways ,you can sit behind " he said

Heirii nodded and sitted behind the brunnet boy.

* * *

After some hours the school bell rung

Heirii got up from her desk and stretched and yawned "Man....that was easy"

She looked at the brunnet boy "hey you want to have lunch together?" she asked him

The boy smiled "Ah,sure,By the way my name is Haruhi" he said

Heirii smiled back "nice name,and you already know my name heh" she said sitting next to Haruhi having her lunch box in her hands

Haruhi nodded "haha yeah" he said pulling out his bento

"mmmmmm sausage, brocoli, and perogis" Heirii said opening her lunchbox

Haruhi had an confused expression on her face "huh?"

Heirii laughed "oh its my food, sausage is the meat, brocoli is the green stuff and perogis' is ummm like dumplings filled with mashed potatoes"

Haruhi smiled "Oh it sounds good, I have sushi,rice,and a pocky" he said happily

They both ate their lunches happily

* * *

Thanks so much for reveiwing,

I got inspired by writing something that has its own uniqe way (blah I suck at spelling)

Again please subscribe and reveiw =D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Now part of the Host Club(part 1)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

After Heirii and Haruhi ate their lunches Heirii looked at Haruhi with an anxious look on her face.

"hey Haruhi what do you do after classes?" Heirii asked

Haruhi blinked for a couple minutes "um well I go to a club" he said like it wasn't a big deal

But Heirii in the other hand was excited "oh really?! Man I wish I could go join a club but I don't think they would want me to" she said happily.

Haruhi sweatdroped from Heirii`s excitement "you never know….trust me" Haruhi said with an sigh

Heirii smiled and got up from her seat "well I better go now" she said then walked out of the room with a small wave.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heirii was happily walking in the halls and humming "1 , 2 , 3 dakedenaku , anatato watashi no ichi 80 do dattanode , 1 , 2 , 3 pi^ta^po^ru & mari^ no getting' wo 3 ten minnade kaunto no kan de ita hasami da *** , yoru mukae ni mairi masusuruniha be^bukaunto wo aisu ru auto shi , sorega moushibun naku nanika no asobi da ? youki na , yori toripuru tanoshi ku tsui naniwo toko no ueni iru ? teiru - anatano rivin ' tsumi no nakani atarashi imonowo ( ee ) desu - watashi ga kaunto gozen nodesu !" she sang out loud with her I-pod`s earbuds in her ears,singing 3 from Britney spears in romanji

a lot of people were staring at her with confused expressions on their faces as she headed down to any room available.

She then walked upstairs taking a left turn and sighed as she took off her ear-buds

"how's it going up there you guys?….im doing great here! I get to go to school with my best friend!…I sure do wish that the library had manga out….but other than im enjoying here…I miss you guys.." she whispered to herself with a smiled

Then seen there was nothing left but a big door, very elegant like, and when it comes to doors and Heirii`s curiosity,Heirii just wants to find out what's in there.

-inside the room's POV-

Seven boys were in the room sighing of being bored, awaiting on people to come.

Tamaki pacinging in the room dramatically "Oh woe is me! My kittens aren't here yet!" he said, acting very dramatic

Haruhi sighed having an more annoyed expression "Sempai, you know there going to be here no matter what…" he said with a annoyed tone

The door handle made an click sound and everyone gotten in their positions

-back at Heirii-

Heirii opened the door, and flower petals blew in the air, making a nice aroma

"w-what the he-" she gotten cutted off by an unison of "Welcome~"

She seen the seven beautiful men, two she already knew…

"ah….ah what the…what the hell is this?!"

To Be Continued

(( =P yes there will be 2 parts of this chapter~

please review,favorite,ect.))


	6. Chapter 5prt 2

**Chapter 5**

**Now part of the Host Club (part 2)**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON HIDING MY TRUE SELF:

Heirii opened the door, and flower petals blew in the air, making a nice aroma

"w-what the he-" she gotten cutted off by an unison of "Welcome~"

She seen the seven beautiful men, two she already knew…

"Ah….ah what the…what the hell is this?!"

* * *

Tamaki had an amazed look "Oh hi there, haven't I met you before?" he said in chibi form towards Heirii

Heirii sweatdroped as Tamaki had sparkles around him, which then she said

"Sorry, don't remember you" she lied nervously and tried to get away from the drama king.

Haruhi smiled nervously "er….I guess you found my club then…" he said while trying to hold back Tamaki

A cute little blonde-haired person took a look of interest while holding a pink stuffed bunny and sitting on a tall man's shoulders with short black hair and grey eyes "NeNe, Haru-chan you know him?"

Heirii smiled as much as a guy would "uh, yeah I'm his classmate"

A black haired boy with glasses nodded "hm, Heirii Takashigo, an honor student from a different country and got to be accepted here by the principle by your learning experience" he said while having his notebook with him

Heirii sweatdroped "er….okay kind of creepy there" she said then thought 'what is he? Kira from death note?'

Tamaki smiled "now then I see you are gay right?"

Heirii flinched "what?! I'm not-"

Tamaki interrupted Heirii and asked, "So which type are you looking for? The strong and silent type, known as Mori-sempai? The boy-Lolita, known as hunny-sempai? The cool type, Known as Kyoya? The natural type, known as Haruhi" he then looked around all chibi-like "there is another set of hosts…..but they're not here right now….." then he smirked and walked over to Heirii "or….Maybe you can try me? What you say?" he said in a very seductive-like

Heirii sweatdroped while backing up trying to get the door "when did I even lock this door?!" she exclaimed to herself

She finally opened the door and- SLAM! CRASH!

She knocked over on top of two boys as an vase crashed "owwwwwwwwww" the two boys groaned

Heirii rubbed her head and seen the two boys, twins now that her vision was clear "ayah!"

She blushed and tumbled off the saw broken pieces of the base 'Oh no….I broke a vase me! I am danger prone dad…' she said while sulking to herself

Haruhi face-palmed "don't tell me what I think it is….."She grumbled

The twins looked over at Heirii and the shattered vase "awww this auction too?! What are we going to do now?" they both said

Kyoya smirked "hm…theres only one way to do, Tamaki?"

Tamaki smiled "yes, in rome do what the romans do….."

Haruhi sweatdroped while having another face palm "its happenig alright…."

Tamaki finished his sentence with "Heirii! For now on you`ll be the host club`s dog! Until you pay back our rent!"

"wait…what?!" Heirii exclaimed

TBC!!!!~


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Annoyed....**

* * *

Heirii sighed as she got home after the moment with the "host club"

She dropped her bookbag on the floor then flopped on the coach.

Burandon peeked out of the kitchen and smiled "hiiiii Rii-chan~" he said happily

Heirii glared at Burandon "you!" she said evily "you made me look like a guy! you must pay!"

Burandon gulped "a-ah heheheh......" he said nervously and went on defend mode when Heirii got up

Heirii stormed out to her room angrily,as Burandon sweat-droped and asked himself "er....so no dinner tonight?"

* * *

Heirii sighed as she was reading one of her favorite manga,until her phone rang....

"hello? Takashigo speaking...." she said bluntly

"hello,its Kyoya,tommorro bring some snacks for the quests and hosts" he said then the phone got disconnected

"what the?! how the hell did he get my number?! damnit!" she said angrily,then having a doomned presence "ugh....im having a feeling that i'll be stuck with them for a loooooong time....."

* * *

AN:

thankyou everyone for those Reveiws

i`ll try to make thm longerso please be patient


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Wow things are getting weirder and weirder**

Heirii was observing the hosts, and how they act…..and well this is her point of view of the hosts:

Tamaki thinking he's an prince, Hunny is acting cute for no reason while Mori`s just standing there, Kyoya`s writing in his book, and the twins……acted like homos

Her eye twitched as she served tea to the guests "ugh….I doesn't get these people at all…."

Haruhi laughed a little at what Heirii said "ha-ha I didn't either when I first worked here, but I got used to it" he said

Heirii smiled then blinked "hmmmm…." she then putted her face close to Haruhi and asked with a smile "are you gay?"

The other hosts twitched (mostly the twins and Tamaki)

Tamaki flailed his arms "ah not at all! He's very manly!"

Heirii laughed "ahahahaha! Just kidding!"

Everyone then broken to a silence and looked at Heirii

Tamaki blinked "er guys….."

The twins saluted like soldiers and said "were already on it tono!"

They then grabbed Heirii's arms and went to the changing room

Haruhi looked at Tamaki suspiciously "what are you up to?" he asked

Tamaki had a proud feeling "you'll see"

-In the changing room (blah)-

The twins mischievously smiled and said in unison "okay change into this" they said while holding a boy's uniform

Heirii looked confused "b-but why?!" she asked

The twins then pounced her into the changing booth and said "don't ask questions!"

Making Heirii yell out "Get out! I can get dressed myself!" as she kicked out the twins

The twins blinked at each other and shrugged

-back at the host club-

Tamaki was pacing arround in circles "ugh….how long is this gonna take?"

Hikaru sighed boredly "I know…..this guy is taking as much time as a girl"

Haruhi glared at Hikaru

Hikaru sweat-droped "er…no offence"

Heirii walked out of the changing room in the boy`s uniform, which suited her well surprisingly "er…..so why did you guys make me wear this thing?"

Tamaki "wow that really looks good on you"

Kaoru blinked "wow you should have told us you were this cute"

Hikaru glanced the other way and mumbled "yeah you should have…."

Heirii sweat-droped "ahahahaha………."

Kyoya smiled "you should become a host"

Tamaki smiled "that was just what I was thinking (BULL!!!!!!!)" he said then putted his arm arround Heirii`s shoulder and said "okay Heirii starting today, you are a host"

Heirii laughed "Ha! that's a title for an episode!"

Tamaki blinked "wait what?"


End file.
